


Father Knows Best

by OffCenter



Series: Complications [6]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffCenter/pseuds/OffCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth needs some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Knows Best

They've done the greeting, the offer and acceptance of a drink, the idle chit-chat, and now Josef's looking at her expectantly.  
  
Beth knows she's doing that whole 'deer in headlights' thing. She swallows once or twice and glances at Josef. He's enjoying her discomfiture, damn him, and her annoyance at him actually relaxes her enough to speak.  
  
"I need some advice," she begins, cursing silently as she feels the heat begin to rise in her cheeks again.  
  
Josef leans back in his chair and sips his blood while looking at her thoughtfully. "Valentine's Day present or 'I'm sorry I did something terrible' present? I can't wait to hear what's got you turning 'divinest rosy red' over there, by the way."  
  
"Valentine's," she blurts out, turning redder.

Josef smirks, nodding to himself. "French maid costume. Real stockings, highest heels you can manage, no underwear." Beth looks at him in shock. "And I know it's a cliche these days, but you could always shave a little heart on your –"  
  
"JOSEF!" Beth knows he's teasing, but she didn't think she could get redder. Boy, was she wrong.  
  
"What?" he protests, all innocence. " _I'd_ like to find you wrapped up like that on Valentine's Day. I'm sure Mick would agree."  
  
Beth makes a choked sound and looks down, cheeks turning redder and shoulders shaking. Josef is at her side instantly, ready to apologize, when he realizes she's laughing. His lips start to twitch in sympathy, and by the time she looks up he's chuckling. She swats at him, missing only because he moves faster than she can.  
  
He settles back in his chair, waiting for her to run down. It takes a few minutes and several sips of wine, but she finally clears her throat, looking at him.  
  
"I do already know what I want to give him." Josef makes a 'get on with it gesture'. "But he won't take it."  
  
"And you think I can help why?" Beth feels the blush coming back and tries to ignore it.  
  
"Because I want to give him my blood." She pleased that Josef actually looks startled. "You're the expert on blood and Mick and his issues, so..." she trails off.  
  
Josef is grinning at her, looking like someone just gave him the keys to the city. "You want my advice on how to seduce Mick into drinking your blood."  
  
"I _will_ kill you and hide your body in the tarpits if you mention this to anyone, you realize," she says, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Of course. Just so we understand each other." Josef is still grinning. "I'd expect nothing less of you, Turner. So you've offered, and he-"  
  
"Pulled the same old too dangerous, too wrong, shouldn't trust him, he's a big, wicked vampire who'll lose control, blah, blah, blah routine."  
  
Josef nods. "That's our boy. Still carrying around his Catholic guilt like a security blanket. You're going to have to be devious-"  
  
"Which is why I came to you," Beth interrupts, earning her a bow and another grin from Josef.  
  
"So you don't offer. You give, when he isn't expecting it and is already caught up."  
  
"I can't see shoving his fangs in my neck when he isn't looking as being very effective."  
  
Josef sighs. "Subtlety, Turner. Look it up. Now, Mick's got a lot of human sex cues, but he has vampire ones, too. Biting, blood, sucking. Have you bitten him at all?" Beth shakes her head. "That's an easy way to get him wound up, and it's almost certain to relax his hold on himself. He'll probably start to change, especially if you bite hard." He gestures at his own throat. "Right where the tendon is, see?" Beth nods and he looks at her sharply. "You do still speak? I haven't shocked you into muteness?"  
  
Beth shakes her head silently, face solemn and eyes wide, before dissolving into giggles. "It's just a lot to take in. Sort of Vampire Sexuality 101. I'm making mental notes."  
  
"If he's already turned on, he probably won't protest you biting him much, if at all. He might try to derail your plans, though, so be prepared for that."  
  
"Wait, 'derail my plans'? Say 'no'?" Josef shakes his head.  
  
"No, just get aggresively sexual, ignore anything new, and go for what he's used to with you. Now give me your hand – no," he corrects himself, "we don't want my scent on you or your scent on me. Normally I'd call a girl in her to demonstrate with, but I'm assuming you want this quiet." Beth nods.  
  
Josef changes and gestures at his fangs. "These are sharp. If you've kissed Mick when he's changed, you've probably been very careful of them?" Beth nods. He slides his finger in his mouth, slicing it lightly, and showing it to her before it heals. "When you kiss him, you can nick your tongue easily, give him a taste. If you're very aggressive you can cut your lips on them as well. Tongues heal faster, though. And when your tongue's in his mouth, it'll be natural for him to suck on it. Easy way to get your blood in his mouth when he's not expecting it."  
  
"You'll probably run into his muleheaded stubborness at some point. Don't fight it. Back off a little and detour. If he resists kissing you when you cut your tongue, move on to something else – nip at his chest, play with his nipples, give him a couple hickeys." Josef pauses, taking in the sudden change in expression on Beth's face. "Too explicit?"  
  
She shakes her head, looking bemused. "I'm suddenly trying to convince myself that I haven't gone to my boyfriend's _dad_ for tips on how to seduce his son. Because that's just too many kinds of wrong." Josef opens his mouth and she cuts him off, "and if you were going to make any Rocky-esque quips about incest, I'd remember the tarpits. Really."  
  
Josef grins and shakes his head, radiating innocence before he continues. "Then there's the whole sucking thing. Vampires are very oral. Touch his lips, slide a finger into his mouth, rub it over a fang. Don't be surprised if he sucks pretty aggressively on it. Keep nipping at him, kissing his body as well as his mouth. Be as aggressive as you're comfortable with; it's not going to scare him off."  
  
Beth nods, picturing it in her head, hoping Josef won't notice how much she's getting turned on, but his lecherous smile isn't promising on that score. She takes a deep breath. "And then what?"  
  
Josef doesn't hold back. "Keep teasing until he's changed, then straddle him. Urge him to touch you. Take his hands and press them to you, guide them. Have you looked at his claws before?" Beth shakes her head and he holds out his hands. "They're razor sharp, almost as sharp as the fangs. Pick a place, and press a claw along your skin just enough to draw blood, then pull him to the spot. If he fights it, make it more sexual – stroke him or ride him and then pull him to the blood again." Josef looks thoughtfully at her, and Beth feels her face heat up again under his scrutiny.  
  
"I don't think he'll fight you much. I've been wondering for a while if denying himself your blood is habit more than what he wants. He knows he has freakish self-control, and he wants you. If he does try to resist, there are several things you could try. You think you're up for anything more extreme?"  
  
Beth isn't at all sure, but she nods.  
  
"The groin is another good place to bite, and the inside of his thighs. Or scrape your teeth over his prick just enough to draw blood. To really broadside him, start easy, and straddle his face at the same time. When you draw blood on him, especially if he's close to coming, he'll probably bite you automatically."  
  
"What if he tries to come over all reasonable? I keep telling him I trust him, but all he says is I shouldn't."  
  
"The best defense is a good offense. Throw his arguments back at him. Blood sex isn't safe? _Working with him_ isn't safe. He'll lose control? Tell him I know him better than that – and if the thought of you talking to me about your sex life doesn't derail him from arguing, nothing will."  
  
Beth laughs and stands, feeling lighter and much more hopeful. Josef rises to open the door for her, and she hugs him suddenly, scent be damned. Kissing his cheek she says, "Thank you," before dropping her voice down to a whisper, looking dramatically around for non-existent eavesdroppers, and adding mischievously, "Dad." Whatever he was expecting her to say, it wasn't that, and his outraged squawk makes her laugh as she slips out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in February 2009, shortly before _The Heart Has Its Reasons_


End file.
